


Sleepy Head

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Lana is sleeping over at Kiawe's house and she can't sleep. Kiawe puts on relaxing music and tells Lana a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from this tumblr,  
> http://memesfortheroleplayerssoul.tumblr.com  
> "My muse is having difficulty sleeping, tell them a bed time story!"

"Lana, it's nearly ten, how are you not asleep?" Kiawe looked directly at Lana and adjusted the blanket she wrapped herself in. She looked like a sushi roll! Lana was about to cry, but then, Kiawe, picked her up and sat her down on his bed. He pulled out a book and his Pokégear 6. He started playing a playlist of relaxing songs and Lana just sat there staring. Kiawe plopped himself on the bed and began reading a bedtime story.  
"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, but there was one thing, he wanted a prince." Kiawe's story continued as he moved Lana back to her water bed. "The prince kept on looking and then he found a cute man, platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He was the the most handsome man the Prince had ever seen. He asked him to come forth the next day. When he did, he was greeted with a kiss on the hand and a ring. The other Prince was so excited he kissed his newfound partner in crime. They were married soon after. The end." Lana looked at Kiawe and said,  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Kiawe shut the lights off and Lana was out like a light. Kiawe fell asleep soon after.   
THE END.


End file.
